The concept of a duophase or multiphase cosmetic composition is quite interesting inasmuch as such a composition has a potential for combining two or more functional cosmetic compositions into a single product that may be applied to a subject's face or body in one application. However, with any such multifunctional, multiphase cosmetic composition it is obviously important that the formed product be functional and effective and that such be maintained, preserved, and usable over a reasonable product life span.
One particular area of concern is in containerizing and packaging a multiphase cosmetic composition. Here, it is desirable that each of the phases comprising the total product be dispensed into a container such that the respective phases are generally maintained separately, remain stable, and that in viewing the product each phase, as packaged, is visually distinct. Of principal concern is that during the proposed life of a multiphase cosmetic product, respective phases comprising the total product do not blend and mix together such that the total product in the end is nearly or substantially homogeneous. In addition, in containerizing a multifunctional, multiphase cosmetic composition, it is important that the respective phases comprising the composition be dispensed in a manner such that the particular phases are present and occur throughout the final product such that in gathering a single application from a container, the subject is likely to gather an adequate amount of each respective phase.